In My Head
by OldAccount1
Summary: Some things are best left in your head. Like thoughts about your girlfriends brother that you know shouldn't be there. Slash.
1. chapter one

In My Head  
_Chapter One_

Rain was hitting the window while thunder rumbled the lightning filled sky, and oddly enough it was very soothing. Wyatt let out a soft sigh when he glanced out the window before looking over at his girlfriend, who was lounging on the bed with two of her best friends giggling with her as they looked at a magazine. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to go back home but he had walked over and his mother was already asleep and his girlfriend's mother was working.

"Wyatt, stop moping already. You're spending the night with your girlfriend, you should be happy." Jennifer Stone noted towards the blonde who fixed her with a glare.

"You know, if it were just me and her, I would be happy." Wyatt retorted and Jennifer shrugged her shoulders while Morgan rolled her eyes at him.

"You could try to get in on our conversation, baby," Bianca spoke and Wyatt huffed before he stood and plopped down on the end of the bed and leaned over to look at the magazine. "We're finding out how passionate our boyfriends are, you aren't doing so bad."

"Well that, that just sounds exciting," Wyatt muttered as he looked forward at the light purple walls and then frowned softly. "Your brother is here, right?"

"I think so, how should I know?" Bianca asked without looking up. "Why?"

"Um, I'll be back," Wyatt said as he rose from the bed and opened the white door before closing it behind him softly. Now which one was Chris's room? Wyatt opened the first door and quickly shut it when he realized it was Bianca's mothers room and he knew that the one next to it was the bathroom. He went to the first door on the other side of the hall and knocked gently before pushing it open and glancing inside. Indeed, Chris was home. "Hey, do you mind if I hang out in here for a while?"

"Why would you want to hang out in my room?" Chris asked curiously and Wyatt didn't note any hostility in his voice so he slowly walked in and glanced around. The walls were painted a light green and his room had less clutter hanging about. Well, compared to Bianca's room but it was actually quite similar to his own.

"Your sister and her friends are finding out how passionate their boyfriends are and I'd rather shoot myself than hang around in there right now." Wyatt finally answered and Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

"So basically I'm one step above shooting yourself?" Chris questioned and Wyatt's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to object when Chris smiled. "I'm joking, feel free to sit down." With that the brunette turned back to his computer and went back to his conversation that he had been in the middle of. Wyatt quietly walked over to the bed and sat down on the end as he looked at the TV that was on and quickly lost interest in the show that was playing.

Wyatt glanced back over at the brunette and was easily able to see how much he had changed since the last time that Wyatt had actually took the time to notice him. His hair had grown out for one thing and was now down just past his ears and Wyatt had to admit that he looked much better with longer hair. He no longer had his glasses which made his emerald eyes stand out more against his lightly tanned skin. It also appeared as if he went through a growth spurt even though Wyatt wasn't sure exactly how much he had grown but he definitely grew into his body and looks. Puberty really was a wonder to behold.

"So, how have you been?" Wyatt asked and Chris glanced over at him.

"Ok, I suppose. You?" Chris murmured with his eyes back on his computer.

"Good," Wyatt responded and Chris nodded slightly. "You're a junior, right?"

"Uh huh and you're a senior." Chris spoke and Wyatt was the one to nod.

"You do go to Baker, right?" Wyatt asked and Chris looked over at him with a surprised look on his face which turned to annoyance very quickly and Wyatt was immediately reminded of Bianca. Apparently the two were actually related after all.

"Are you actually being serious?" Chris asked and Wyatt was tempted to lie but he forced himself to lie. "I'm in your math class. I sit in front of you."

Wyatt felt himself blush against his own will and scratched the back of his neck lightly in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm not usually very observant in math."

"I can tell." Chris muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm really sorry." Wyatt spoke a moment later and Chris just shrugged.

"It's ok, believe me, I've heard it before," The words came a moment later and Wyatt hesitated in his reply, unsure of what to say to the brunette. He was saved from the awkward moment when Chris shut down his computer and then turned in his chair to face Wyatt as he bit his bottom lip and looked around his room. "Um, do you want to play a game or something?"

"Sure," Wyatt responded rather quickly, grateful for anything to get away from the previous subject. How in the world didn't he notice him there before?

"I have a couple racing games and a few shooting games that are fun." Chris spoke as he got up and Wyatt immediately noted that he had in fact grown a couple inches but was still only about 5'8" and rather slender. In fact, Wyatt would never say it out loud but Chris's body was rather feminine and soft.

"I could play a racing game." Wyatt said and Chris nodded as he bent down to grab his racing games from the cabinet underneath his TV and Wyatt quickly looked away when his eyes had been drawn towards Chris's ass. Despite looking away he couldn't keep his mind from it and his eyes went wide when he felt a stirring in his groin and quickly tried to think about something. Anything.

What the hell?

Chris stood up straight a moment later with three games in his hands as he held them out to Wyatt so he could choose which one he wanted to play. Wyatt blindly reached out and grabbed one without really reading the cover. How could Chris get that sort of reaction out of him? This was his girlfriend's brother he was talking about and it just wasn't right. Never before had this happened, so why now?

Wyatt looked up at the screen when Chris plopped down on the bed next to him with a controller in hand and he grabbed the second one from his hands when Chris offered it without really looking over at him.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked with a frown and Wyatt forced himself to smile and nod.

"Yeah, just thinking about something stupid." Wyatt responded to him and Chris gave him a little smile before looking back at the screen. What the hell?

- - - - - - - -

Nearly two hours later Wyatt had finally retreated back to Bianca's room. He had to admit, Chris wasn't nearly as bad as Bianca said he was nearly everyday. In fact, he had actually enjoyed himself more with Chris in those couple hours than he had with Bianca the entire day he'd spent with her. When he entered the room they were no longer looking at a magazine and were watching some TV show on MTV that Wyatt vaguely remembered Bianca mentioning a few times before.

"Where have you been?" Bianca asked as Jennifer and Morgan looked over at him.

"I was hanging out with Chris." Wyatt answered as he sat down on the chair that was a couple inches away from Bianca's bed and when he looked back at her she had an incredulous look on her face, along with her two best friends.

"You spent the last two hours with that loser?" Bianca asked and Wyatt nodded and then frowned when Bianca's words processed in his mind.

"He's really not that bad, baby. Chris is pretty interesting actually." Wyatt spoke and Bianca stared at him like he had grown another head.

"You're joking, right? He's my little brother Wyatt, you can't be friends with him."

"Why not?" Wyatt asked with a frown on his face.

"Because I said so." Bianca replied and Wyatt responded before he really thought about what he was saying.

"That's a pretty stupid reason."

"Oh? Then how about you go sleep in his room with him if he's that interesting. What in the hell does that even mean?" Bianca snapped as she glared at her boyfriend of two years.

"It means that he's funny and kind. And you know what, maybe I will if you're going to act like that." Wyatt spoke as he stood to leave and Bianca let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, ok? Just...stay here." She said and Wyatt was tempted to leave but nodded his head as he sat back down in the rather comfortable chair. It was a pretty stupid reason to have a fight, really.

_"I wonder how'd she react if she found out that my body seems to find him interesting too." _Wyatt thought idly before he shook his head lightly. It must have just been a one time thing where his mind recognized Chris's ass as Bianca's. After all, they did look a lot alike body wise...well, minus a few things. _"Still, this is one of those things that's better kept in my head."_

After all, it was a one time thing. Nothing more.

* * *

So you may have noticed that this sounds slightly familiar, yes? Well that's because it's a rewrite of Harder to Breathe. Why? Because I was reading through it and I was actually embarrassed to have it up. I think that my writing style has changed so much since I wrote that story that it deserves to be re-written. Also, sorry for not posting for a while there - I just completely lost my muse for my stories but I think that writing this may just help stir up some of those writing juices. I would also like to announce that my favorite cousin in the world is officially on FanFiction after much pressure on my part so she really helped me stay on track so I could get this chapter out, so thank you Lexis. Um, I believe that is it so...read & review! (:


	2. chapter two

In My Head  
_Chapter Two_

_The flushed skin underneath his own felt so soft and tasted heavenly in Wyatt's opinion. He continued placing soft open mouthed kisses down the slender throat, occasionally giving a soft bite and scraping his teeth across the soft flesh while he gave a deep thrust into the body under his own and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. Wyatt finally pulled his head back from the throat he had been kissing and nibbling on and found himself staring into deep beautiful emerald pools._

_Wyatt found himself hypnotized by those eyes for a good few seconds before he felt the hips under his roll slightly to get him to move again. Wyatt quickly began to move deeper, faster, until he heard his own name leaving those full rose petal lips and the clenching of muscles around him. He felt his orgasm rush through and he couldn't help but close his eyes from the rush of pleasure. When they opened he found himself looking at a smiling and highly sated looking Chris._

Wyatt jolted awake as he shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. His body was covered in a cold sweat and it took him only a moment to realize that he was particularly sticky but that wasn't his main thought at the moment. No. His main point of focus was that he had just had a wet dream of Chris, his girlfriends brother.

Oh god.

x x x x x x x

Wyatt lightly tapped the eraser of his pencil against his wood desk as he idly listened to the teacher, who was speaking, while the other half of his attention was focused on the back of Chris's head. How had he never noticed before? Sure, he zoned out quite often in math but he never realized that he was that oblivious.

"...Ell? Mr. Halliwell?"

Wyatt's eyes snapped to the front of the room where the teacher was staring at him, along with many of the other students in the room, even Chris glanced back at him.

"Yes, sir?" Wyatt asked as he attempted to ignore all of the eyes now focused on him.

"Are you feeling ok? You looked a little out of it."

"Oh uh, yeah. Sorry sir." Wyatt spoke and the teacher nodded before he turned and went back to his lesson plan while Wyatt was acutely aware of the blush that had formed on his face at some point of being caught watching Chris that deeply. When he felt something hit the back of his shoulder he turned his head to see Morgan glaring at him but behind her was his best friend, Joel. He was smirking and that was never anything good.

Wyatt wasted no time in turning around before either of them could say anything to him about him zoning out in Chris's direction. He knew it was obvious that he was staring at Chris since Wyatt's head was tilted in his direction, eyes directly locked on him as well. How had he never noticed him before? He was one row over and one seat ahead and directly in front of the window that Wyatt looked out of at least nine times a class period. So, how had he never noticed?

"Wyatt," The voice came from behind him and Wyatt closed his eyes for a second but he refused to turn around. "I know you can hear me, asshole; we're like 5 inches apart." With a soft sigh Wyatt turned his head and glared at Joel, who still had that damn smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Wyatt whispered back, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could be. Still, the girl to his right turned and glared at him for talking. "Sorry."

"Whats up with you and Chris?" Joel hissed rather loudly so that just about everyone around them glanced at the two, including Chris, and Wyatt could immediately feel his face heating up as he glared at his ex-best friend and Joel only continued to smirk. "Have you done him yet?"

"Shut up!" Wyatt practically shouted as he gave Joel his glare that was normally reserved for demons, but occasionally Joel needed it more than them.

"Mr. Halliwell!" the teacher shouting his name made Wyatt whip around and looked at the teacher who was, in turn, glaring at him. "One more outburst and I'll send you to the office, understood?"

"Yes sir, sorry," Wyatt murmured and the teacher once more went back to teaching while Wyatt turned his head lightly to look at Joel. He had a hand over his mouth and his face was beat red from laughing and hopefully, lack of oxygen. Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him as he mouthed three simple words. "I'll kill you."

When Joel only shrugged Wyatt turned and found Chris glancing at him. Wyatt gave him a smile with a small wave and Chris smiled back at him before turning around. When he heard soft laughter he didn't even need to turn around. He grabbed the pencil he'd been taping earlier and quickly turned and threw it at Joel before he spun back around and attempted to focus on what the teacher was saying so he could take notes. There was only one problem.

He had just thrown his only pencil.

x x x x x x x

"Are you listening to me?" Bianca's voice managed to filter through Wyatt's mind only a minute after she spoke and he quickly turned his head to look at her as he nodded. "Hmm, it didn't seem like it. In fact, it looked like you were staring at my brother."

"Nah, I was just kinda out of it and looking in his direction I suppose." He knew that it was a blatant lie and he also knew that Bianca could see right through his words from the look on her face.

"What's going on with you? You're becoming, like, obsessed with him." Bianca spoke as she herself glanced over at her laughing brother and didn't quite see what could possibly be appealing to her boyfriend. Sure, he was cute, she knew that much but she couldn't see what would attract Wyatt to him.

"I'm not obsessed with him, Bianca. I'm just trying to be friends with him is all." Wyatt spoke and Bianca rolled her eyes just as the people at Chris's table got up and left as they had a different lunch than him.

"Well, if you want to be such friends with him, go sit with him instead of me." Bianca said as she turned away from him and towards Morgan. Wyatt glared at her for a moment before he lifted up his tray and walked over to Chris and sat down next to him. Bianca turned her head to give him a disbelieving stare, along with her best friends, while Chris just looked confused as Wyatt suddenly sat down next to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about math this morning." Wyatt started but stopped when he noticed that Chris had suddenly grinned at him and shifted slightly when he felt a sudden stirring in certain parts that shouldn't have at that smile.

"It's fine, kinda funny actually," Chris replied as he took a bite of his pizza and Wyatt nodded his head in what he could only describe as utter relief. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you sitting with me?"

"Um, just...need a little break from Bianca I suppose. I mean, I've been with her for the last forty eight hours straight and it's starting to get to me, I think." Wyatt spoke and Chris laughed lightly and nodded his head.

"I can understand that," Chris said as he took another bite of his food and didn't speak again until after he had finished chewing and swallowed. "She has a way of getting under your skin after a certain amount of time."

"Yes, she does," Wyatt nodded as he idly played with one of his french fries. "I don't even think she realizes it either, that's what gets me."

"That's just her," Chris agreed with a small smile. "Always has been, always will be. Just so you know what you're getting into."

"Thanks." Wyatt swallowed as he glanced back over at the brunette. It appeared that she had completely gotten over him leaving and was rather happily talking to Riley, who looked extremely bored and slightly annoyed.

"No problem." Chris shrugged as he took another bite of his pizza.

x x x x x x x

Wyatt had his hands shoved into his pockets as he stood by Bianca's front door, waiting for his girlfriend to get ready to go. There was a party tonight and Wyatt honestly just wasn't in the mood to go to any part at all. After school he had had football practice until nearly six and when he had gotten home he had quickly taken a shower and passed out for an hour. However, he didn't actually feel anymore refreshed than before the nap since he had had yet another dream about Chris and this time, it was much more passionate.

His head jerked up when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately froze when he saw Chris standing there. However, the moment Chris flashed him a smile Wyatt found himself smiling back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he reached the bottom step and took another two to be slightly closer to Wyatt but there was still a gap in between them, a gap that was a bit too small for Wyatt.

"Bianca. There's a party somewhere and she wants to go apparently."

"Ah, you don't sound so thrilled about it." Chris stated and Wyatt shrugged his shoulders lightly at the statement before he spoke again.

"I just had a long day, not exactly in the party sort of mood."

"Then why didn't you say no?" Chris asked and Wyatt frowned.

"I did. I was persuaded otherwise."

"Mhmm, whipped, you mean?" Chris asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Wyatt replied with an equally light laugh.

Chris opened his mouth to speak when Bianca rushed past him and flung herself on Wyatt, making Chris nearly fall over in the process. Wyatt kissed her back for a moment when Bianca suddenly pressed her lips against his own before he pulled back from her. She pouted at him but didn't say anything to him and pulled away and glanced back at her brother and scowled.

"I thought you were doing something with that freak of a boyfriend of yours," Bianca sneered lightly and Chris shrugged his shoulders lightly and put his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, not like I actually care. When mom comes home just say that I'm staying the night with Morgan."

Boyfriend? Since when did Chris had a boyfriend? Wyatt frowned softly at the thought and attempted to think of any guys that had been around Chris more than the others but was drawing blanks. How had he not been aware of the fact that Chris had a boyfriend? Wyatt quickly snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard Chris speak back to Bianca, his tone was cold and angry.

Not that he blamed him.

"And why would I do that?" Chris snapped back at her and Bianca's eyes narrowed as she stared at her brother before she smirked softly.

"Because if you don't, I might just have to mention that one night when-" Bianca started before she was interrupted by Chris.

"Fine!" Chris shouted before she could finish the sentence. "But after this, we're even." Bianca merely nodded before she turned to Wyatt and flashed him a bright smile and he smiled lightly back at her.

"Ready to go, baby?" Bianca asked and Wyatt nodded his head while he screamed no in his mind. How did she get him to do things like this when he really, truly didn't want to? He knew he wasn't whipped, at least, not by Bianca. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

"Nice seeing you again, Wyatt." Chris said before he headed down the hallway and into the kitchen while Wyatt smiled at him in response.

"You seriously need to stop talking to him." Bianca stated and Wyatt frowned at her and almost smiled but he realized then that Bianca was being serious.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to, Bianca. I'm a person, I can do whatever the hell I want." Wyatt snapped almost immediately without actually thinking about what he was saying first. Honestly, what the hell was up with her lately?

"I'm your girlfriend, Wyatt." Bianca spoke as if that solved the entire problem.

"Not for much longer if you keep this shit up. I don't need another mother telling me what to do; I already have the real thing and two aunts who are excellent at that."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bianca asked with a shocked look on her face. Wyatt sighed softly as he shook his head in the negative and looked up in time to see the relief blossom in Bianca's deep brown eyes.

"I just...you're too controlling sometimes, baby. I have my own opinions which means that I'm going to make up my own mind and do what I want." Wyatt said and Bianca was silent for a few moments before she nodded her head.

"Alright, fine." Bianca finally spoke and Wyatt nodded before he gestured towards the door and Bianca nodded and quickly followed him out of the house and towards his car. If she couldn't change Wyatt, she'd change Chris.

x x x x x x x

Chris sighed heavily as he walked back towards the kitchen and set down the order in front of the cook who quickly snatched it up. He turned around and looked out at the restaurant; it was almost midnight and yet, he was still there. Apparently, Ashley had called in and said that her young daughter was sick and that she needed to stay with her. In turn, they had called Chris and asked him to take over her shift. Working had been the last thing on his mind tonight, however, there was one thing Chris needed and that was money.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when one of his best friends at his job approached him and sat down on the stool behind the counter. Lucy Piper was almost the complete opposite of himself; he was quieter and tended to keep to himself for the most part and Lucy was wild and wasn't afraid to speak her mind whenever someone did something that she didn't like.

"Hey Chris, how have your tables been so far?" Lucy questioned, her dark brown eyes watching him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I suppose. I've only had a few couples and some teenagers," The only times that Chris really had a bad night at his job was when they had a large party with kids. As much as he adored children, they were messy as hell. "How's your night been so far? I noticed that you had that bridal party."

"Don't remind me. They had three flower girls in that wedding, can you believe it? Three! All under the age of six and all complete brats." Lucy fumed as she began to think about the mess that she had had to clean up at the end of the meal and the lousy tip that she had received for dealing with all their complaints she knew for a fact that she deserved more than that, much more than that.

"Piper, you can go home now." Both turned at the voice of Bart Olson, the manager. He had stepped out of his small office long enough to speak the words before he turned and went back in. Lucy beamed and quickly stood to pull off her apron and set everything down on the counter before she gave Chris sad eyes that he had to stay here longer. A second later though, she was gone and Chris couldn't help but smile at her for only a couple seconds however, before the door opened.

His eyes brightened without him even really noticing when he saw that familiar head of short curly blonde hair walking through the door solo. Wyatt made his way to a small booth and sat down while lightly rubbing his hands together. Chris forced his feet to move as he approached the blonde and saw the surprise that appeared on his face when he saw Chris standing in front of him. "Can I take your order?"

"You work here?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Yeah, for a while now actually. So, what did you want?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow and Wyatt bit his lip.

"Just a small Coke I think," Wyatt spoke and Chris gave a nod before he turned and headed into the kitchen to get Wyatt his drink. When he returned he saw the blonde talking on his phone and from the look on his face alone, Chris knew that it wasn't a happy conversation. He paused before he made it to the table and gave Wyatt enough time to end the coversation and put away his phone. He looked up and met Chris's eyes and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." he spoke when Chris approached the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a party?" Chris questioned with a raised eyebrow and Wyatt slowly nodded his head while Chris sat down in the booth across from him.

"I was, then your sister and I had a small disagreement that turned nasty because she was a little bit drunk. She pretty much announced to everyone there that I was trying to get in your pants and only using her to get there." Wyatt spoke and Chris could hear the anger building in his voice. He couldn't help the laugh that left his throat.

"Are you serious?" Chris questioned as Wyatt nodded his head.

"Yeah, I left after that. Apparently I didn't understand that it was a joke and that I was the only one who felt uncomfortable with it."

"I'm sorry." Chris spoke and Wyatt smiled at him.

"What are you sorry for?" He questioned

"For her, I suppose," Chris responded with a laugh. "I'm not really sure to be honest."

"Nothing that happened tonight was your fault, she was just drunk...and jealous." Wyatt added as an after thought. "So. You have a boyfriend?" The thought had never left his mind since he heard Bianca mention it and it had been driving him insane.

"I did, I broke up with him yesterday though."

"Oh? That's too bad," Wyatt responded even though he most certainly didn't feel bad about it, he wasn't sure why though. Why did it even matter to him? Maybe he was just being protective over Chris because he's Bianca's brother? That's what he was going to go with. "What did he do wrong?"

Chris sighed loudly as he rested his elbows on the table and then placed his chin in his hands. "He was just too...clingy. I mean, honestly, I'm the clingy one in the relationship. There can't be two or it's just obnoxious."

"Oh of course. I hate it when that happens." Wyatt smiled and Chris rolled his eyes at the blonde before he heard a door bang against a wall. He quickly looked up to see Bart standing in the doorway of his small office

"Perry, you can leave now."

"Alright sir, thank you," Chris responded and Bart nodded his head stiffly once before he retreated into his office, shutting the door behind him. "Well, I have to get going. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Do you want a ride home?" Wyatt asked and Chris paused for a moment before he nodded his head and smiled at the blonde.

"I'd love a ride home, thanks. I just have to go get a couple things from the back," Chris spoke and Wyatt nodded as he stood. Chris quickly headed for the back to get his house keys and to switch his shoes. His work shoes were the most uncomfortable things he had ever put on his feet but they were slip-resistant and apparently he had to have them. Wyatt was standing near the door with his hands in his jeans pockets when Chris returned to the front room. Wyatt smiled at him as Chris approached him and they quickly left the restaurant and headed for Wyatt's black truck. The first thing that Chris noticed when he entered the truck was that it smelled exactly like Wyatt and the second was that it was very clean. "You know, this is much cleaner than I expected it to be."

"I'm kind of a neat freak, it runs in the family." Wyatt laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and Chris smiled at him.

"I'm guessing from your mom." Chris spoke as he eyed the blonde, who grinned at him.

"How'd you guess?" Wyatt questioned and Chris smirked at him.

"I have my ways. Not that I can tell you." Chris said as he turned to look out the window for a moment, they were already less than five minutes away from his house and he wasn't sure how that happened. Probably because he didn't have to stop every corner to let someone off the bus.

"Mysterious, I like that." Wyatt laughed and Chris grinned as he leaned his head back on the headrest before he jerked it forward.

"You and my sister have never...in here, right?" Chris questioned in alarm and Wyatt also looked quite startled by the question before he grinned.

"I could tell you, but I don't think I will," Wyatt replied and Chris narrowed his eyes at him and Wyatt gave in. "Fine, no. Believe me, she wanted to but god no."

"Ok, good. While we're on this topic all of the surfaces in my house are ok, aren't they?" Chris asked and Wyatt turned to stare at him for a second. "I thought so. You don't seem like the kinky type."

"Oh? And who exactly would you consider to be the 'kinky' type?" Wyatt asked and Chris considered the question for a moment before he spoke again.

"Well for one, they're not clean freaks," Wyatt grinned at that one. "Two, they generally bring the kinky into all aspects of their life, meaning they don't mind bragging out getting into someone's pants or using someone to get into someone's pants. Oh wait, that might just be quarterbacks."

"Ha ha," Wyatt deadpanned while Chris smiled at him. Wyatt's phone started to ring as Chris opened his mouth to speak to him and by the ring tone Chris knew that it was Bianca. Wyatt sighed softly before he grabbed his phone and hit talk before bringing it up to his ear to talk to her. "Hello."

"Wy, baby, can you come and get me?" Bianca slurred into the phone.

"No Bianca, you're staying there with Morgan." Wyatt responded as he stopped at a red light. Chris was now watching him and listening to his sister as she was practically screaming over the music that was playing in the background.

"But I'm horny. I want you to come get me."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy." Wyatt spoke as the light turned green, shocking Chris. Was he seriously turning down sex just to drive him home? He could easily walk the rest of the way if Wyatt wanted to leave and go get Bianca.

"Doing what? Chris?" Bianca sounded angry now and Wyatt was beginning to look angry as well.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now I'm going to let you go. Bye."

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that? I hate you asshole." With that Bianca hung up and Wyatt put his phone back in his front pocket while he turned the corner.

"You could just drop me off here you know." Chris spoke and Wyatt looked over at him.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Wyatt questioned and Chris bit his lip before shaking his head. "Ok then, she's fine with Morgan. I think I would only fight with her if I saw her right now anyway." They were silent for the next few minutes until they came to a stop in front of Chris's house.

"Um, thanks for the ride," Chris spoke and Wyatt smiled and nodded. "...Do you, like, wanna come in? We could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I hope you like mushy romance movies."

"...Yeah, I, uh, I love them."

**Sorry for the wait but here it is, nice and long! IWBYW will be updated next and then I'm not sure. Please review (:**


End file.
